toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Culture of Krakozhia
The culture of Krakozhia is closely connected with its history, and its status as a point of confluence of different ethnicities has resulted in a unique character. Whilst originating from Slavic culture, over time Krakozhia has been influenced by the Germanic and Laltofian worlds. Krakozhia has traditionally been seen as accepting of artists from other countries, contributing to the versatility of Krakozhian art and its complex nuances. Cuisine Typical Krakozhian foods include blini (a thin pancake made with buckwheat flour) and sausages. Herbs and garnishes are often used liberally in Krakozhian cuisine. A dish strongly associated with Krakozhia is szlaszeck, a type of shish kebab traditionally made from dog meat, although beef is now normally used instead. It is served with sauce, and sometimes mushrooms and salad. Another common Krakozhian dish is bigos (sometimes known as hunter's stew), which is made from finely chopped meat stewed with fresh cabbage and sauerkraut. A popular Krakozhian dessert dish is a sweet doughnut-like pastry known as pąšišky, similar to the Polish pączki. The national drink is mineral water, with water from the capital city, known as Tikovoda, being an important export. Krakozhia also produces its own carbonated soft drinks, namely Kavosvěž and Kracockta. Kavosvěž (a contraction of the words "kava/кава" and "osvěžati/освежати", meaning "coffee" and "refresh" respectively) is made from surplus caffeine produced during the process of coffee roasting. It contains 30% less sugar and 56% more caffeine than Coke or Pepsi, and contains no phosphoric acid. Aside from the regular flavour, there are also lemon, Christmas cinnamon, cherry, apricot, vanilla, guarana, marzipan, chocolate, watermelon, walnut and coconut flavours. Kracockta is based on the Cockta soft drink from Yugoslavia, formerly produced in what is now Slovenia. It comes in rose hip, lemon, and orange flavours. Krakozhia is a producer of vodka, wine, and beer, with the west of the country generally being associated with vodka and the east being associated with wine and beer. Krakozhian table wines are often stored in bottles similar to the Italian fiasco bottles associated with chianti. A customary traditional beverage in Krakozhia is kompot, which can be made from various fruits and was a traditional way of preserving fruit. Fruit brandy known as rakija is also popular, with plum brandy (slivovitz) being a speciality in certain regions of Krakozhia. Architecture Krakozhian cities and towns display a wide spectrum of architectural styles, mainly European in origin. Whilst modern Krakozhian history is not particularly long, with the country being colonised during the 18th century, it has architecture of styles from before this period of time, such as Byzantine, Renaissance, and Baroque. Islamic architectural influences can also be found, mainly in the southeastern areas bordering Muzaffaridistan and in mosques. Krakozhia has numerous castles and châteaux built by rich noblemen and other important persons after colonisation, and many of these have survived despite the destruction brought on by the Second World War and the Bordorian invasion in the 1980s. Art All artists wishing to have their works shown in official display areas must be part of the Association of Fine Artists of the Krakozhian SFSR. Visual art is used by the government in propaganda posters, which commonly depict Tabi'atstani leaders and their positive effects on Krakozhia to convince the Krakozhian people that the institutions of Tabi'atstan will perpetuate a peaceful socialist society. Other posters are used to depict Bordoris, the Barbergen Zone, and the Poldavian government in a negative light. Cinema and media The movie industry is very active in Krakozhia, with the Krakozhian movie industry being particularly well known for its folk and children's movies. Domestically, “Red Westerns”, movies about the Second World War, and movies about problems in daily life are the most popular. Cinemas in Krakozhia screen domestic, Eastern European, Tabi'atstani bloc, and some Hollywood productions, although the latter are by no means common due to censorship and the costs involved in purchasing licenses. Music The Krakozhian government has celebrated the works of Mateusz Janowski, a classical composer born in Krakozhia in 1785, and converted his house in Kovnik into a museum that receives more than 70,000 visitors each year. Rock bands were originally restricted to only singing in Krakozhian or Russian, although this rule was quickly removed due to unpopularity of it, although Krakozhian authorities continue to check song lyrics very carefully for any anti-state messages. Bands that fall foul of the country's security services can quickly find themselves banned and disbanded. Since the 1990s, musical influences from the West have become more widespread, both through Tabi'atstan and due to the fact that TV and radio signals coming from Poldovia can be intercepted by many living in the eastern areas of Krakozhia. Literature After the establishment of communist rule, all books published in Krakozhia had to be approved by the government and underwent censorship. Up until the 1950s, most of the literature published in Krakozhia was anti-fascist in nature, or depicted the economic development of the country. The trend of writing about the establishment of industry and the raising of ordinary workers' to the status of heroes continued through to the early 1960s, with socialist realism being the dominating trend. Beginning in the 1960s however, Krakozhian literature began to lose its ideological overtones, although it would continue to be aligned with the Krakozhian Workers' Party's cultural and political programmes. Romanticist literature made a comeback in Krakozhia during the 1970s. Clothing and fashion Subcultures Category:Krakozhia Category:Krakozhian culture